


Interrogation Gone Wrong

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Language, Strongly Implied Intimacy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Interrogation Gone Wrong

Title: Interrogation Gone Wrong  
Rating: Mish  
Characters/Pairing: Sentinel Prime, Blackarachina, ensemble; past Sentinel/Elita-1, implied Sentinel/Blackarachina, implied Blackarachnia/Dinobots  
Prompt: "interrogation gone sexy"  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: violence, het, language, strongly implied intimacy

0000  
  
Well this was a slagging mess.

He had apparently meant only to interrogate her for what highly important information that he thought she might have had.

Which of course she knew that she didn't have. Not that she would even think to let him know that right away.

Not in her slagging processor, that was always stored somewhere else so that in case of any slagging Autobots caught her, they wouldn't be able to get their shiney slagging servo's on it.

It was better to let him think that he had won their little impromptu fight and that he would think that there was information.

Oh dear Sentinel always such a fragging sparkling when it came to things he didn't know or even want to understand which included anything to do with organics or even techno organics.

At least he hadn't been afraid to touch her when she had been Elita 1 and she hadn't been angry at him at him. She was a fool to have think their love would have been strong enough to make him come back for Elita and save her from the spiders. Not that the dinobots were the same way, they at least seemed to know what they were doing when they spent their time with her.

And now here they were with Sentinel in her claws, still wearing the messy signs of their recent activities and the evidence of it being on the ground around them. Definitely an interrogation that went wrong by slagging Autobot standards.

"Does Optimus even that you are still so easy to take down and interface with well placed touch spots?"

"Frag you, freak."

"Oh I think you already did that, Sentinel."

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by another voice cutting through the silence of the forest around them.

"Spider Lady, where are you? Me Grimlock need you now. Where are you Spider Lady?"

"...."

"Slag."


End file.
